PokeBoot
by Draka Dracula
Summary: Pokemon --as data-- invade Mainframe, and the Mainframers team with Ash, Misty, & Brock to catch 'em all!


(-o-) PokeBoot (<|>)

* * *

A Pokemon/ReBoot Crossover

* * *

By: [Jo Ann][1]

* * *

Proffesser Oak completed imputting the informatioin on all the known Pokemon in his computer, then pressed "Enter", saving it.

"There," the Pokemon scientist said. "That completes that. All the information known at this point about the world's Pokemon is in the computer. Now, I need to check with Ash, Misty, and Brock and see if they have any more information for me."

*~*~*

"What _are_ they?" AndrAIa asked, as a yellow rodent with a lightning-bolt tail eluded her grasp.

"I don't know!" Dot answered, barely missed being hit by a stream of water shot by a small, turtle-like creature.

Everywhere in Mainframe, reports piled in about strange creatures overrunning the city.

A vid-window popped up, and Matrix appeared in it.

"We can't seem to delete them, Dot!" her brother exclaimed. A small, gold-tan, fox-like animal hopped upon Matrix's head.

"Eevee?" the little animal said, looking upside-down at the young renagade.

"We _can_ contain them, however," Dot heard Bob say. The Guardian carried a bubble with several of the creatures inside.

"Do not harm them, my children," Phong said as he rolled up beside Dot. "I sence that they mean us no harm. We need _only_ to get them under control. Bring those that you capture to the Principle Office for study."

"Okay, Phong," Bob responded. He portaled to the PO with his animal-filled bubble.

*~*~*

In the User World, Proffessor Oak began adding informatioin on Ash, Misty, Brock, and other Pokemon trainers, as well as information on the evil Team Rocket.

He finished imputting the information, then pressed "Enter".

*~*~*

Three sprites appeared in Mainframe. One boy was wearing a red and white cap on his shock of black hair. The other boy has spikey brown hair and his eyes were so narrow that they looked closed. The girl had wild, red hair, a little of it in a small ponytail. Beside the boy with the cap was one the small creatures --a yellow, lightning-tailed mouse.

"Wow!" the boy with the cap cried excitedly. "Lookit at all the Pokemon!"

"Those people look like they could use some help," the girl said, pointing to where the Mainframers were trying to collect all the strange animals that has suddenly appeared in the city.

"Let's help them!" the other boy said. Each of the new sprites got out small balls, each half-red and half-white, with a black band dividing the two halves. There was a button on one side, sitting on the black band.

The Mainframers watched as the three new sprites ran forward, throwing small balls at the little creatures. They heard the kids shout commands as they threw the spheres.

"Geodude; Vulpex: Go!"

"Starmie; Staryu: Go!"

"Squirtle; Pigeoto; Pikachu: Go!"

At the commands, _more_ of the little creatures came out of the balls, while the yellow mouse also leaped into the fray.

The Mainframers did not know what to think of the three new sprites and their seeming mastery of the strange creatures. _Who_ were they, and _where_ had they come from?

The wild creatures must have sensed something in the newcomers, because they instantly fled into the hidden levels of Mainframe. They new sprites recalled their own creatures back into their balls.

"Who are you?" Bob asked.

"I'm Ash Ketchem, of Pallet Town," the boy in the cap said. "This is Brock, Misty, and Pikachu."

"Pika?" the yellow mouse said, in a voice as childlike and cute as it looked.

"We're Pokemon trainers, and Brock is a Pokemon breeder," Misty explained.

"Pokemon?" AndrAIa asked. "The strange creatures that have invaded Mainframe?"

"Yes," Ash answered. "They are basically harmless."

Brock was not listening. He was looking straight at AndrAIa, Dot, Mouse, and Hexadecimal. A single sweat-drop appeared on his head, and he gained a very goofy expression on his face.

Matrix noticed Brock's change of attitude and growled, "Whata ya lookin' at, punk?"

"Brock," Misty sighed, "you keep _that_ up, and one of these days, you're not going to the hospital; you'll wind up in the morgue!"

"She's got that right!" Matrix growled again, his hand brushing Gun's grip, his cyber-eye threatening to activate its targeting mode.

"Prepare for trouble," a female voice sang out.

"And make it double," a male voice answered.

"To protect the world from devestation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie..."

"James..."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now, or be prepared to fight."

"Meowth! That's right!" This last was from a different sourse from the rest of the poem.

A teenaged boy, a teenaged girl, and a strange-looking cat appeared. The boy and girl was dressed in white and black, a red "R" emblazeoned on their shirts. The boy's short hair was nearly the same blue as Bob's skin. In his hand was a single, long-stemmed red rose. The girl had longish, rose-colored hair.

"Give us all yer Pokemon!" the cat demanded.

There was an audible "click", and everyone turned toward Matrix.

Matrix had Gun pointed at the intruders, his cyber-eye rotating in the socket, a red "(V)" appearing on its golden surface.

"Fair warning!" AndrAIa yelled up at Team Rocket. "Don't get on his bad side. It's not a pretty sight!"

"Neither are we!" the cat yelled back, which earned it a bash on the head from Jessie and James. Two red, swollen bumps appeared on Meowth's head.

"How _dare_ you say that we're not pretty!" Jessie shrieked.

"Yeah," James agreed. "Team Rocket is _always_ beautiful!"

"They'll never learn," Misty sighed. Anime sweat drops appeared on Misty, Brock, Ash, and Pikachu's heads.

Matrix fired a warning shot over Team Rocket's heads. the sound of the shot and the delibrate near miss caused the teens and the cat to stop argueing and pay attention to the green renagade. Their eyes openned extreamely wide in surprise and fear.

"Meowth," Jessie said, "why didn't the boss warn us about the armed natives?"

"That's because we're not the _real_ Team Rocket," the cat Pokemon answered.

"Huh?" asked Jessie.

"What?" added James.

"We are but digetal representations of Team Rocket, downloaded as information by Proffessor Oak. Likewise, so are Ash, Brock, Misty, Pikachu, and all the other Pokemon that has appeared here."

"You mean, _we_ are in a computer?!?" James cried.

"Yep," Meowth smiled. "An' the good news it, since there is nothin' on the boss in Proffessor Oaks' data, that means taht, at this moment in time, we ain't workin' for anybody."

"You mean..." Jessie began.

"We're our _own_ boss?!?" James finished the thought.

"Righto runny!" Meowth grinned.

"Excuse me!" Dot interupted. Everyone turned towards the green woman.

"Who..." Jessie began.

"...are..." continued James.

"...you?" Meowth finished.

"I am Dot Matrix, COMMAND.COM of the system of Mainframe. I must ask you to leave this system immediantly!"

"An if we _don't_?" Meowth countered.

Meowth was answered by the cocking of Matrix's Gun, the unsheathing of Mouse's swords, and the audible "hiss" of the activation of AndrAIa's trident.

"That's a good reason..." Meowth gulped, staring at the weapons. Then, the Pokemon regained his its composure. "We'll go...for now! But Team Rocket _will_ return!"

"Team Rocket..." Jessie began.

"...is..." James continued.

"...blasting off again!" Meowth finished. In a blast of fireworks, Team Rocket boarded a hot-air ballon that James had summoned by remote control. The Meowth-headed craft rose into Mainframe's sky and disappeared over the horizon.

"What strange sprites..." Matrix muttered.

"What about these folks?" Ray asked.

"May the reason _we_ are here is to help you guys with the Pokemon," Ash said. "Misty is a water Pokemon expert, and Brock is a Pokemon breeder. I'm a Pokemon trainer."

"We'll need all the help we can get," Dot said. "There's still a lot of Pokemon hiding in Mainframe."

"Alphanumeric!" Little Enzo exclaimed. "Do you think _I_ could be a Pokemon trainer, too?"

"Sure!" Ash grinned. Then, he frowned. "But you'll need some Pokeballs. They're what trainers carry their Pokemon in."

"'Pokeballs'?" Bob asked.

"These," Misty said, pulling out an empty ball. She handed the red and white sphere to Bob.

"May I see that, my son?" Phong asked.

"Sure, Phong." Bob handed the Pokeball to the wise, old sprite.

Phong examined the Pokeball, turning it this way, and that way, peering at it from all angles.

"And these --Pokeballs-- are the only way to capture and hold these Pokemon?" he asked the trainers.

"Well, it's not the _only_ way, but it's the _best_ way," Ash answered.

"Then, we must make more of these Pokeballs. Come with us to the Principle Office." Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock followed the sprites into the huge, sphereical building that served Mainframe as a city hall and fortress.

*~*~*

Mouse scanned the Pokeball, then ran the skematics through the computer. Before long, she had the plans for the Pokeball, which she turned over to Hugh Branch and his tech boys. Soon, the first batch of Pokeballs were ready.

"The Pokemon League rules says that you can only have six Pokeballs at any one time," Ash told Enzo. "But I don't think we have to worry about that right now. It looks like the only data Proffessor Oak downloaded is the Pokemon, Team Rocket, Misty, Brock, and me."

There was a pink flash, and a nurse with coiled, pink hair appeared.

"Hi, there!" she smiled. "I'm Nurse Joy. I'm here to help care for sick and injured Pokemon."

"Gah..." Brock had that dopey look again.

"At least," Ray whispered to Matrix, "'e's not ooggling AndrAIa, Mouse, an' Dot this time." Matrix nodded.

Nurse Joy ignored Brock and approached Dot. "I'd like to discuss building a Pokemon Center to care for the Pokemon."

"Of course, Nurse Joy," Dot replied. "Let's go into my office and draw up the plans." COMMAND.COM and Pokemon Nurse entered the office.

*~*~*

The Pokemon Center was built in an amazingly short period of time, having been built in the very speedy Anime way. Right beside it was a huge house.

"That's that for?" Ash asked, when he saw the mansion.

"Oh, that," Joy smiled. "That's where all the Pokemon trainers are going to live. Everyone will have their own room.

"Wow!!" Ash grinned.

More people were downloaded into Mainframe: An Officer Jenny and her Arcanine; Mrs. Ketchem and her Mr. Mime; Tracy and his Pokemon; Gary, with his Pokemon; and even Proffessor Oak, himself.

"Hi, everyone!" Officer Jenny greeted.

"Hi, Officer Jenny!" Misty smiled.

"Oh, Misty," Proffessor Oak said. "Here's Togepi. It was forgotten in the last download, so it got downloaded with us." He handed Misty a tiny Pokemon, still half-way in its egg. Togepi's feet poked out from the bottom of the egg, while its arms emerged from the sides. The top part of the baby Pokemon was white, with a crown of five points.

"Oh, thank you, Proffessor Oak!" Misty cried, hugging Togepi to her.

"Togepi!" the baby Pokemon giggled.

"The Trainer's Mansion will also be a school for Pokemon trainers," Dot said. "There is the possiblity that the Pokemon will spread to other systems. If that happens, we must be ready to train sprites from other systems to catch the Pokemon."

"We're hoping that you'll all be teachers at the school," Proffessor Oak told the trainers.

"Us?" Ash was surprised.

"Yes," Dot replied. "There's a pool for Misty's water Pokemon, and an earth and rock gym for Brock's rock Pokemon. There's also a kitchen for Brock to make his special Pokemon food. Ash, Gary, Tracy, and Proffessor Oak will also have classes."

"We can't exactly go on Pokemon journeys and earn badges in here," Brock said.

"There are _no_ Pokemon Leagues, either," Tracy added. "We'll be under a different set of rules."

"I'm here to provide security for the Pokemon Center and the Trainer's Mansion," Officer Jenny said. "Team Rocket is still out there, somewhere. They'll try to steal the Pokemon."

"A unit of CPU's will be assigned as your backup," Bob said.

"Thanks, Bob," Officer Jenny smiled.

"Speaking of Team Rocket," Ash wondered aloud, "what happened to them"

"If they know what's good or 'em, they'd better _stay_ in hidin'!" growled Matrix. Again, his hand brushed Gun's grip.

Brock gulped. His own near run-in with Matrix and Gun still fresh in his mind, he wisely made the mental note to stick to Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny and leave the women of Mainframe alone.

As if reading his mind, Misty said, "Don't worry, Brock. I'm sure there are plenty of _other_ women for you to chase."

Her comment made everyone --including Brock-- laugh. The laughter rang throughout Mainframe.

But what _about_ Team Rocket?

*~*~*

Jessie, James, and Meowth sat in a muddy data puddle where they had fallen when their ballon had sprung a leak.

"YYYUUUCCCKKK!!!" Jessie exclaimed in disgust. She wrang the muddy water from her skirt.

"My hair is all icky!" James sobbed.

"Meowth!" Meowth snarled. "Quit yer whinin'!" The cat Pokemon swiped at their faces, leaving red claw marks over painful expressions.

"Meowth, why are you so mean to us?!?" Jessie and James sobbed together.

"Save it for those twerps!" Meowth shot back. The two humans instantly stopped crying, evil smiles playing across their faces as they thought about stealing all the trainers' Pokemon.

"Prepare for trouble."

"And make it double."

"To protect the world from devestation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie..."

"James..."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now, or be prepared to fight."

"Meowth! That's right!"

"And since we are now our _own_ boss, we can take the time to do it right!" James added.

"So watch out, Twerps," said Jessie

"Cause Team Rocket is here!" Meowth finished.

"As soon as we find a place to stay..." James said, looking over the expance that was G-Prime.

* * *

Looks like Team Rocket has some house-hunting to do. It may be awhile before we hear from _them_ again.

THE END

* * *

[Back to the Crossovers Library][2]

   [1]: mailto:jmontgomery@glasgow-ky.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Capsule/4679/XOvers.html



End file.
